


Baby™️

by AbigailAppleby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Magic Reveal, Protective Arthur, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Merlin不小心用剑切伤了自己，然后Arthur崩溃了
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Baby™️

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby™️](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137501) by [YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide). 



> 魔法：已揭露  
> 关系：未建立

• • •  
Merlin苦苦地把Arthur的剑磨光。做这个，Merlin。做那个，Merlin。他累坏了。夜已将近而他仍被杂事给绑在Arthur的房间，磨他的盔甲。他叹着气，但他从未把自己的职责推脱给别人过——他甚至还在保护他们  
他过度劳累的手漫不经心地擦拭着金属。他用的抹布已经很旧了并且破破烂烂布满了洞，为了防止自己被划伤，这显然是他最后一次用它。门外的撞击声使他分心。他听到了笑声所以他确定一切都还好。他又回去心不在焉地继续磨剑，直到他看到窗外一些有趣的东西。当他不注意的时候，他的抹布滑了下来， 他的手掌被手划破了。在‘噢，不好’之前，他首先想到的是‘噢，太好了，我现在又得重新再把它擦一遍’他试图想什么东西可以止血。抹布上面仍有抛光剂，无论它们会让他的手变地多亮堂，现在对这情况都没有任何帮助。  
‘噢，天哪。噢，天哪。噢，天哪。’当他从地板上跳起来，无助地望了望四周后，他小声说。他走向Arthur的桌子，紧紧地握住自己流血的手。尽管Arthur桌子上没有能用的东西，但仍然阻止不了他疯狂地翻找。  
“Merlin”他因为自己的名字而跳起来转过来面向Arthur，把手藏在自己背后。  
“是，是我”Merlin试图完整地说出一句话。他控制着疼痛感，尽量让自己不要退缩。  
Arthur逗笑着看着他，怀疑他在背后藏了给Morgana的花。“你在背后藏了什么，Merlin？”  
Arthur向前走地更近了，Merlin不得不向后退了一步。他突然在Arthur的桌子处停了下来，基本被Arthur困住，不能再向后退了。他观察着房间的四周，没有注意到Arthur正在慢慢靠近他。Merlin朝房门的一侧走去，希望绕开Arthur走出房门。然而，王子抓住他的上臂，并让他前臂向前——露出他的手。  
Arthur的眉毛因震悚而紧紧皱在一起。Merlin的手上沾满了乱糟糟的血。Arthur用手指划过手掌顶部，当一个被划伤则花了几秒时间，而另一个被划伤时和第一个血流地一样快。  
“Merlin……”Arthur说，他的声音平静地可怕 “我们必须去找Gaius，就现在”  
“它还好！”Merlin抗议。Arthur牵起他受伤的手。然后把他的另一只手放在Merlin的背后，屁股的上面。这样，当他们并排走时他就可以领着他。  
Arthur急忙拿着火炬赶路——照亮走廊的狭窄入口，坚定了他的眼神。  
他们走向一个拐角，撞上了一对守卫，他们下意识地拉起了武器。Arthur气愤地看着他们。  
“是我，你们这无礼的混蛋！”Arthur谴责地打断了看着他们这以动作。“现在，在我把你们扔进地牢前滚出去！”  
卫兵迅速地从蛮横的王子和他仆人的面前滚了出去。在回到岗位之前，他们露出了同病相怜的表情。  
Gaius惊讶地看着破门而入的Arthur，他把门摔倒了墙上，而货架上的杂物因为他的力量而晃个不停。“Gaius”王子继续走进房间，把Merlin放在一张小床上。“你得帮帮他，他受了严重的伤！”他用手抱着Merlin坐在这个男孩旁边。  
Gaius忧虑地冲他们跑过来，但看着Merlin的脸，他可以说这还没有Arthur说的一半严重。 “发生了什么？” 他问着，做一个体贴的医生，好让Arthur放心。  
Merlin叹气“这没什么，我——”Arthur突然打断他,“这才不是没什么！你刚才都用剑割伤自己了！” 他哭着转向Gaius，极其戏剧性地恳求着他“你得帮帮他！”  
Gaius叹了口气，端来一碗水让Merlin把血洗干净。Arthur稳稳地把它端到腿上，看着Merlin漫不经心地洗自己的手。 他恼怒地叹了口气 ，然后牵过Merlin满是血的手慢慢地清洗。他轻轻地抚摸着Merlin被划伤的手，用水冲刷它，然后它就变得干净了。他也把自己沾了血的手洗干净，暂时把他们的手缠在一起。 当最后一点血被清理干净时他非常高兴，他把碗放到一旁用Gaius提供的毛巾把Merlin的手擦干。  
当Arthur看到伤口仍在渗血时，他充满了担心“Gaius！”  
他坐在Merlin的另一侧，而他的羞愧逗乐了老人。他在开始绑魔法师的伤口之前先把一小捆绷带放在伤口上。  
Merlin眨着眼睛转向Arthur“看见没，这没什么大不了的。”他微笑起来   
当他们沐浴在房间中蜡烛的温暖光芒中时，他们的脸靠地更近了,他们看着对方。Arthur在闪烁的阴影中更加迷恋地看着Merlin高高的颧骨。但是，话说回来，他可以更多地描摹他的脸颊。他希望能用他的手指描摹他的颊骨；就像他第一次见到这个男孩一样。  
Merlin注意到王子的金发下隐藏着一些不可思议的闪闪发光的金色斑点。他迫不及待想要看到他成为加冕的国王——金色的王冠将漂亮地戴在他头上。  
当Gaius按压他的伤口时，Merlin畏缩着，老人试图消除他们两个之间相互的魅力。 他不得不看着两个傻地冒泡的人爱慕地看着对方，而且不得不接受Merlin关于他们绝没可能在一起的抱怨。他才不在意这些，但希望他们能去别的地方做这类事。  
“你好了吗？”Arthur小声说，他眨了眨眼作为借口抓住Merlin的手。他检查他绑了绷带的手“你明天不能用这只手了”他温柔地笑了笑 “菜头”  
Merlin惊恐地抬起头来, “我明天能用它！”他恳求地看着Arthur  
Arthur被他逗乐了，“让我换种说法 ：你明天不准用这只手”他板着脸看着Merlin，在他能够抗议之前继续说 “我会把剑的清理工作从你的工作清单上撤掉。”  
“但是，陛下，你不能那样做！”Merlin愁眉苦脸地假笑 “那是我的工作！”  
“而我的工作是告诉你该做什么”Arthur故意逗弄着Merlin的抱怨，以为Merlin是如此绝望地保持着这个琐事从而忽略了他内心因为爱而产生的煎熬。  
当他充分意识到这点时已经太晚了。Merlin几小时前就该上床睡觉了，就像他应该做的那样。 他知道在明天之前还有其他东西需要抛光。他也知道他应该把Merlin留在这里，这样他们俩都都能去睡觉了。  
“你不能把它撤掉！”Merlin再次挣扎 “你不能这样，Arthur！求你了？” 他用他的手抓住了Arthur的前臂。  
Arthur笑了“然后我就会那样做，我应该那样做吗？”  
Merlin困惑地皱了皱眉。这对开玩笑来说太迟了。他不明白  
Arthur意识到他们今晚的对话应该不会持续很长，不应该让明显疲惫的Merlin继续， 所以决定不再对它施压。“我们明天再说这件事，好吗？”他站起身来离开Merlin  
“好”Merlin点点头，尽管他很担心接下来的谈话要怎么进行。  
Arthur犹豫了一下，但仍然再次抱了抱男孩“晚安，我希望明天晚点再见到你，你明白吗？”  
Merlin因为困惑孩子气地皱了皱脸；表现地像个成人一样对于这时来说已经太迟了。 “不太明白，但好吧。”  
在他移动脚跟走出房间之前，Arthur最后给了他一个微笑然后捏了捏他的肩膀。“对于门，我表示抱歉，Gaius”他打趣道，然后把它给关上。

Merlin依旧不太明白他最后一句话的意思，但他很确定他已经过度理解了它。太阳已高挂在空中，而他才刚刚醒来，匆忙地挣扎着从床上起来。他用好的那只手抓起Gaius为他准备的三明治，正要出门。  
“等等”Gaius在他身后叫道。Merlin困惑地转过 身“我得检查检查你的伤口。”他招招手让Merlin过来。  
Merlin推脱着“但……我得去见Arthur了”他用竖起手指朝门口指指。  
“但它令人恶心。老人指着他朝着门口做姿势并且绑着绷带的手。一些血从绷带上渗出，而当他跌跌撞撞地奔跑时它散发出一些不妙的味道。  
Merlin叹了口气，“我能去见见Arthur吗？我见到他就回来。求你了？”Gaius抬头看着这个男孩 “不行，他不会觉得你有一只臭臭的手会有多少吸引力”  
Merlin坐下并咳嗽着说“他本来就不会觉得我任何一方面有吸引力”他盯着自己的腿看并且眉头皱在了一起。  
“谁觉得你没吸引力？”一个声音在门上回荡。  
Merlin喘着气拼命想为Arthur道歉“呃……没人！我很有吸引力。”他附和道。  
Arthur扬起眉毛，满意地对男孩微笑。在他来检查他伤势的路上他听到了他们的所有对话“我知道”  
Gaius解开绷带，小心地看着Arthur。Merlin恢复地非常迅速，毫无疑问，王子看了看剑伤。他把Merlin的手浸入水中，然后抗菌的物质。  
“我待会儿马上就过来，Arthur。很抱歉让你久等了。”Merlin小声说，他的脸变地通红。  
“当我告诉你要迟到了，我不希望你把剩下的这半天也浪费掉。”他打趣着，走地更近了。   
“你管这叫半天？通常情况下，在我完成你想要我完成的事之前，天已经黑了很久了。”Merlin面带微笑地反击。  
Gaius走到Merlin面前，盖住他的手。对此，Arthur更加亲近地坐在Merlin旁边。Gaius把Merlin的手浸入水中。  
“噢！”Merlin埋怨道  
Arthur强行从Gaius手中拿走了碗“小心点”他打断道，他深呼吸 “我很抱歉” 他叹息着，把碗退了回去。 ：“我很确信你知道自己在干什么。”他把手放到Merlin身后，手指跟着Merlin的背滑动。  
Merlin叹息“我们可以向他展示了吗？”他恳求地看着Gaius  
“向我展示什么？”Arthur问当他发现男孩的不适时，他的手顺着Merlin的衬衣滑下，摸到Merlin裸露的皮肤上。  
Merlin看着虽然犹豫却仍旧点着头的Gaius“这个” Merlin轻声说，他把他的手拿出水面把他的手掌给Arthur看。  
Arthur用手托起他的手掌，抓起碗，把它拍干。 伤口变细了，但它的愈合速度远超过了常人应有的速度“你准备告诉我什么呢？”Arthur用一种严肃的声音问他。  
“我——我比常人恢复地快是因为……”Merlin噎住了。他没法说出这个词。不管现在Arthur看起来有多泄气。  
“因为你有魔法”Arthur说。 听起来他非常失望。  
Merlin从Arthur松松的抓握中撤回了他的手“我非常抱歉……你得明白我从出生起就有这能力。我并未主动选择它，我发誓”  
Gaius离开了。他不敢去看Merlin有多伤心。他在自己身后大声地关上门以宣布自己的离开。  
“我……我相信你”Arthur小声说。 他用手捧着Merlin的脸，抚摸他的颧骨。 “这没什么”  
Merlin的下唇轻轻颤抖，“我只用它做好的事情”他小声，不自信地说“我发誓”  
Arthur柔和地笑了，哄着Merlin好看着他的脸“我知道，那没什么。”他微笑  
Merlin也以微笑回赠他，然后掉下了眼泪，如释重负的眼泪。Arthur不怎么看到过他哭，那可真让人心碎。他把Merlin拉到他的胸膛上然后紧紧抱住他。  
“也许你现在能用魔法磨剑了？”Arthur笑着建议 “但不是你所有的活都能这样干，我会介意的， 在你休息的时间相对地这样做。”他柔和地窃笑  
Merlin看着他的眼睫毛。“当然，国王可不知道巫师是无害的。” 他笑起来  
Arthur眨了眨眼，忽视这细微的对于他父亲的指谪 “只要你的手别再割开，我就很高兴。我不能让我的仆人休假。”Merlin天真地笑了。这意味着他们都已坦诚相待了。“相信我，你没法撵走我”  
Arthur笑了。Merlin仍在他的怀中，放松地站着。“关于秘密的主题，我倒是有一个”  
Merlin惊奇地盯着他“好吧，我几乎不能拒绝你” 他向Arthur保证，他知道这正是他所担心的。Arthur稍稍倾斜他的头，嘴唇微微扭动。这更便于展示他。他把他的手伸向Merlin腰的一侧把他拽地更近。他们靠地太近了，以致Arthur粗重的呼吸都喷撒在Merlin的刘海上。他向下靠了一些，让他们鼻翼的边缘相碰。 Merlin闭上了眼睛。于是他也跟着闭上了眼睛，猛地亲吻了Merlin。  
Merlin回吻了他，柔软并且坚定。 这是如此地真实。他举起手捧住了Arthur的脸。他们的鼻子有些笨拙地碰撞在一起，有时Arthur离地太远，于是他们的牙齿便碰在一起，但这很棒。这很完美,因为Merlin是Arthur的而Arthur也是Merlin的。


End file.
